Desert Song
by Havok's Girl
Summary: <html><head></head>What happens when you leave Party Poison, Kobra Kid, Black Sunshine, and Neon Ghost around the desert alone? Things that you would never expect. These four killjoys are some of the craziest people ever, let me tell you that for a fact.</html>


Neon Ghost and Black Sunshine are sitting around the bleak boring cafe as Jet Star, Fun Ghoul, Titanium Murderess, Violent Symphony, Bloodlust Viper, Toxic Angel, and the other killjoys decided to abandon the diner and go some place else. Party Poison and his little brother Kobra Kid were the only other two killjoys around. They were making sure everything is in check, and then sit themselves down at one of the many booths in the diner. Neon and Sunshine were having a conversation on Kobra and Poison. They did not know whether or not to call them their boyfriends or really close friends. But they had many very good times together for sure.

"Tell me all the details about you and Kobra," Neon presses on Sunshine as she blushes and looks down. She pushes some of her black hair out of her face and twirls some of her hair in her fingers as she explains things that she's done with Kobra Kid.

"So what's up with you and Poison?" Sunshine asks her blond hair friend. Neon looks down and her pale face turns a bright shade of red. "What did you two do?"

"Noooothing," Neon responses as she turns to look at Poison, who just so happen to be standing near-by. He smiles and waves at Neon, then turns back to his little brother.

"NEON GHOST! YOU TELL ME NOW!" Sunshine yells at her killjoy friend who is look up at her. Face still flushed, and Kobra Kid watches Sunshine as she tries to get answers from her their friend. If only she could know how much I love her, Kobra thinks to himself. He sighs and turns back to his work.

Neon giggles like a little eight year old girl, "Just stuff people do. It's not such a big deal."

Neon winks at Sunshine who rolls her eyes," Well I'm off to find Kobra."

"Ooh, go get him!" Neon encourages her friend and pats her on the back. Poison eyes the girls curiously and then turns to Kobra.

"Do you know what they're talking about?" Poison asks Kobra. Kobra looks at his brother then at the girls. He stares at Sunshine for moment.

"No." Kobra says, he sits on the counter and runs a hand through his blond hair, turning his attention back to the girl of his dreams. He stares at her examining her long black locks always tied back in a pony tail or braid, never hanging loose down her back, her shining dark brown eyes, -framed by long jet black lashes-, that seem endless to him and that lead him to her soul, and her smile, the smile that always seems to turn him on. Even when she grins, it turns him on making his pants always seem tighter, than usual. Then he notices how she always seems to smile when he's around or even when she says his name, her lips seem to quirk up in a smile. As he thinks, Neon notices the staring and smirks. She knows that he likes her and that she like him, but they are so oblivious to each others feelings. Damn love struck idiots, Neon thinks to herself.

Sunshine rolls her brown eyes and says, "Don't tell Poison what we're doing or I'll kill you with my ray gun."

Neon raises her eyebrow and being the sassy killjoy she is she remarks while crossing her heart, "Won't say a word mate!"

Sunshine raises her eyebrows, but sighs and walks over to Kobra. When he sees Black Sunshine approach him, his heart rate quickens and he stops talking. He focuses on her and only her, not paying any attention to his brother, who stands just a mere few feet away. Poison, sees the connection and walks off to his bedroom. Kobra leads Sunshine to his bedroom to talk, and Neon Ghost is left alone. She sighs and an idea rams into her head. She pulls out her ray gun and walks out into the open desert landscape. She shoots the letters BS and KK into the ground with a + sign in between them. She giggles at her good work and returns to her previous location.

Sunshine walks out of Kobra Kid's bedroom smiling happily until she see's Neon's new piece of artwork in the desert. Her smile fades as she yells, "NEON! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?"

"You saaaid that I can't tell Poison. You never said I could do that," Neon gives Sunshine a giant smile. Sunshine then realizes that small loophole and curses. Sunshine then, grabs Neon by the hair and starts slapping her. Neon fights back with an equal amount of power. The two girl rip each others hair out, and punch and kick each other. They yell and cuss at each other and neither will give up this fight easily.

Party Poison hears the shouting and sees the two girls fighting, he curses, then goes to find Kobra Kid. He finds Kobra Kid on his bed, thinking about someone, when he drags him out. Kobra sees the two girls and curses. He carefully walks toward Sunshine and pries her off of Neon. Poison does the same,but with Neon. He has a firm grip of her waist, as she thrashes around trying to become loose.

"What the hell is going on here?" Poison asks the two. His voice booming over them and they fall silent.

Neon looks at Black Sunshine, smiles Kobra Kid and, then at the scar to the ground, "I dunno."

Party Poison glances at the writing and asks,"Who the fuck wrote that?" Kobra looks down at what they all were looking at and blushes noticing what it means. He looks away from his from and Neon trying to act normal.

Neon raises her hand proudly, "I diiid! Nice ray gun work, no?"

Kobra sets Sunshine down on her feet and Poison does the same with Neon. Kobra looks between the art and Neon. His anger begins to bubble up as his vision goes red.

"Let me at her! Let me at her!" Kobra yells, trying to get to kill Neon, but Sunshine and Poison restrain him. Sunshine tries to regain the old Kobra back, and he response to her immediately.

"Aw Kobra don't be such a killjoy," Neon snorts at her remark. Sunshine looks in Kobra's deep hazel eyes and he begins to melt under her power.

"She's not worth it Kobra, just let her be," Sunshine rolls her eyes and whispers in Kobra's ear. He grins at her plan and and wants to kiss her so badly. He just looks down at her and stares just being lost in her beauty.

Neon stares at the two blankly and gulps, "Uh-oh, this can't be good." Poison smirks and crosses his arms across his chest.

Kobra grins at the girl and says, "You're gonna get it b-"

Poison cuts him off, "Kid, don't say it."

"Bitch," Kobra finishes. Poison lunges for his brother and punches him square in the jaw. Kobra response with a kick to the gut and the fight lasts for a matter of moments as the female killjoys struggle to stop the fight between the brothers. Sunshine finally gets a hold of Kobra and drags him away from the other two. Poison tries to get to his brother again, but fails.

"Aw, c'mon Poison two are brothers!" Neon smirks. "Besides I did ask for it. Hit me with your best shot."

Kobra doesn't fight Sunshine's grip, scared he could hurt her. She whispers something else in his ear. He grins evilly and she smirks devilishly, "You'll see."

"I'm shaking in my little killjoy boots," Neon remarks sarcastically, as she flips her short blond hair.

Poison gives Neon a look and shakes his head.

Kobra narrows his eyes and flips Neon the bird and says, "Fuck off bitch."

Kobra Kid walks away and leaves the three, but Black Sunshine gets mad at her friends and walks back inside the diner. Neon Ghost grabs Party Poison's wrist and leads him into the diner saying, "Going to the diner huh? Well so are we."

Neon stomps and she and Poison seat themselves two table away from the steaming Sunshine. She is not in a good mood right now and can't stand Neon right now. Fucking bitch, Sunshine thinks and glares at Neon.

"Stop fucking following me!" Sunshine yells at the two before stomping into her room. After that Neon starts think about all the possible things Sunshine and Kobra could do to her. As she stares at Poison, she keeps thinking. Before she knows it Kobra storms back inside. His blond hair falling into his face as he sets himself down at the table that Sunshine was seated at before.

Neon avoids Kobra's eyes as she tries to talk to Poison, "Your hair is very...err red today."

Kobra snickers and leans back on the wooden chair. He starts to enjoy Neon's discomfort very much. Poison looks around for the person who snickered, but Neon got in his way.

"Uh...is it really warm in here?" Neon asks while she stares into Party Poison's hazel eyes. Kobra Kid stifles a laugh as he hears that, and Poison tries to find his younger brother. But then she starts to fan herself and becomes more nervous. Finally Kobra can't hold back his laughter and he just busts out dying. He can't stop, the giggles coming from himself.

Poison looks at his brother, "What the hell?"

Sunshine walks back into the room and look at the scene, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Kobra won't shut up! He keeps laughing and I'm trying to talk to Poison!" Neon exclaims, she hopes Sunshine can get Kobra to stop laughing but she ends up joining him.

"Aw Kobra, you found out how to make someone mad, didn't ya," Sunshine takes a seat on Kobra's lap and they laugh in unison. Neon tries to ignore the two's laughter, but it becomes extremely difficult.

"So, uh Poison..." Neon starts, but ends up getting too nervous to finish.

Kobra and Sunshine start laughing even harder than before, "My God! She can't even have a fully conversation with the guy!" Poison glances at the two curiously.

"Shut the fuck uuup!"Neon says in between her teeth. "Poison I really,um."

"Not a chance this shit is gold!" Sunshine leans back into Kobra's chest and he wraps his arms around her. He loves that she can be herself around him and he won't judge her at all.

"Poison," Neon looks at the crimson haired killjoy. "I really really...I-like you...just so much. You mean more to me than you'll ever know."

Both Kobra Kid and Black Sunshine stop their laughter and look at the two. They exchange glances, "Shit this is awkward. Let's go."

Neon stands up and snaps, "Don't you two move."

"I can move whenever I want to," Sunshine argues and starts to get off of Kobra's lap. But he shakes his blond head and tightens his grip. Poison looks at the three and starts thinking. Neon, likes me back! This is fucking awesome! Poison smiles to himself.

"It was really hard for me to say, but I had to tell you," Neon's lips form a small smile. Sunshine rolls her eyes, she's has had enough of this for one day.

"Can we please stop with the mushy stuff?" Sunshine asks and Kobra raises his eyebrows. He never though she wouldn't like a lot of romance. Poison rolls his eyes at Sunshine, but then he just looks at Neon and smiles.

Neon smiles back, "Yes, I had to get that outta my system. Ahh, all that weight is off my chest now."

Sunshine rolls her eyes," Yeah, but you still gotta worry about me and Kobra now."

Sunshine grins like a mad woman and Kobra smiles; he loves seeing her this way, being all evil. Neon sits up and says, "I'm not worried. How bad could it be?"

Sunshine looks into Kobra's hazel eyes and he tells Neon in a deep creepy voice, "You should be afraid, very very afraid."

Poison rolls his eyes at his kid brother, "Kid, enough with the voice."

Kobra fake pouts and this causes Sunshine to giggle, he smiles. I made her laugh! This is awesome, Kobra Kid thinks to himself. Neon stares at Sunshine awkwardly and quickly walks to the door.

"I'm gonna step outside for a breather."

Sunshine whispers something to Kobra before following her friend out, "What the hell? Why did you walk out like that?"

Neon turns around and faces her friend, "You people are freaking me out...plus I have a feeling that I really weirded out Poison."

"Well sorry we are, and Poison isn't freaked out, he's happy that you like him back," Sunshine says to Neon. Neon Ghost grabs Black Sunshine and shakes her happily.

"Like him back? Poison? YES!" Neon shouts, but catches herself and acts cool. "I mean...that's cool."

"Woah there girl, yes Poison likes you back. And I don't know if Kobra likes me back..." Sunshine states, she stands in the desert awkwardly with a sad smile plastered on her face.

Inside Kobra Kid takes the seat next to Party Poison as they watch the two girls talk. Poison can't help but staring at Neon Ghost, she's just so full of life and sassy, that he couldn't help but looking. And Kobra just stares at Sunshine, he can't help himself, he just wants to be with her. Have her in his arms-safe- and kiss her whenever. The moment he thinks that, his pants seems tighter than usual.

"Shit," Kobra mumbles, Poison looks at his little brother.

"What now Mikes?" Poison asks Kobra. Kobra looks up at his brother. Should I tell him? He'd probably think I'm weird, Kobra contemplates in his head.

"Uh...nothing," Kobra response quickly. His eyes go back to Sunshine, and she smiles. Even more tightness, he groans and smashes his head against the table.

"Kobra Kid! You tell me now!" Poison demands. His hazel eyes full of fury and questions, he wants to know what the hell is up with his brother, and he wants to know now.

"It's just that..." Kobra whispers the rest in his brother's ear. Poison's eyes widen at what's happening to his brother.

"Shit, Kobra. You have to stop! Just tell her you love her and then have sex with her for God's sake!" Poison says to Kobra. His eyes widen and shakes his head. Some blond hair falls in his face and he pushes it back up.

"Poison, shut the fuck up! I'm not gonna have sex with her! Just because it happens, doesn't mean that I really want to..." Kobra says. Truth is Kobra really loves Sunshine and wants her to be his and his only.

"Then tell her you love her!" Poison nudges Kobra and he sighs. He wants to, he's just scared that she'll just laugh at him.

Back outside Neon gets a brilliant idea. She hugs Black Sunshine, "I bet I can get it out of him." She skips inside and starts to sing randomly. "Tralalalalalaaaaaala!"

"Oh shit this can't be good," Sunshine looks absolutely terrified. She begins to pray to God. "Dear God, please don't let Neon do anything stupid!"

As Neon walks inside she smiles brightly and winks at Party Poison, "Ohhhhhh Koooobraaa!"

Kobra Kid looks up at Neon Ghost weirdly. What the fuck?, Kobra thinks as Neon looks at him. "What is it Neon?"

Sunshine peeks around the corner to see what will happen. She looks at Neon, who is currently patting Kobra on the head, while smiling, "We need to talk..over here. Excuse us Poison." Under her breath she whispers, "So cute!"

"This can't be good," Kobra mutters before following Neon to an empty booth away from Poison. Thank God, I can walk fine, Kobra thinks to himself. Sunshine tries to follow the two, but Party Poison gets in her way.

He shakes his head no, "Please?"

"No, leave them," Poison reasons with Sunshine.

"Dammit Poison!" Sunshine says to him loudly. She walks outside and sits on top of the car. Back inside Neon starts to interrogate Poison.

"Kobra Kid, do you like her? Do ya? Do ya? Huh? And be honest Kobra Kid!" Neon whispers to Kobra quietly. Poison couldn't pick up a word they were saying, so he leaned back and relaxed.

Kobra looks around for Sunshine and doesn't see her. He answers, "Why in the world would I not love her? She's amazing!" That time Party Poison picks up every single word and letter. He smirks happy and looks at the girl sitting outside.

Neon smiles and runs out to Sunshine who currently is soaking up some light, "DIDJA HEAR THAT! HE LOVES YOU AND THINKS YOU'RE AMAZING!" She begins to jump up and down.  
>Kobra hears that and says, "What the fuck? " He looks at Neon weirdly and Poison sits in his chair laughing his red head off.<p>

"He likes you back! Told ya, I'd get it out of him!" Neon winks. "You can always count on me for that kinda thing."

Sunshine looks inside and notices Kobra looking at them weirdly, "I got that, but now Kobra's confused. May I should go clear things up with him."

"Ah, yes do so," Neon looks at Party Poison and whispers, "Oh, the things I'd do to him."

Sunshine raises an eyebrow and Neon looks her, "You didn't hear that."

"Uh, sure I didn't. I'm going to talk to Kobra," Sunshine says, but ends up staring at him instead. Kobra notices and blushes. Poison looks at his brother and chuckles.

"Just talk to her! You guys were best friends before Neon, made it all awkward. Go talk!" Poison encourages his baby brother.

"I know I should, but it's going to be really weird," Kobra looks down at the ground.

Back outside Neon wants to make sure Poison never finds out what she just said, "Never mention that to him." Neon pushes Sunshine inside the house. And then pushes her into Kobra.

"Neon!" Sunshine yells at her best friend, then looks up at Kobra. He blushes and looks at his brother for help. "Oh uh...hey there...um." Sunshine runs backs outside to her friend. "I can't do it! I can't talk to Kobra!"

Kobra walks forward a little bit and Poison laughs more, "Well this is going to be interesting to watch."

"Shut the fuck up Poison," Kobra Kid says to his brother. Poison raises his eyebrows and chuckles. Neon rolls her eyes at Sunshine and shoves her.

"Don't be a wimp, you're stronger than that. Give it your all!" Sunshine gets pushed into Kobra and they both fall to the ground.

"NEON!" Both yell and help the other up. Then Kobra and Sunshine glare at Neon.

"I love hearing my name" Neon laughs and slowly skips over to Poison. She sits next to him and watches her friends be mad at him.

Sunshine rolls her eyes and Neon says to Poison, "I'll never let you go!" She hugs him and Poison smiles. Neon gives the other two a thumbs up. Sunshine shrugs and looks at Kobra. He stares into her eyes, not knowing what's happening around him, but he leans in closer to Sunshine and for the first time he kisses her lips. He feels a wave of pleasure go through him and smiles. Sunshine smiles as well, she never thought this moment would come, and now that it's here she can't believe it.

Neon claps happily and nudges Poison, "They kissed! Did you SEE that?"

Poison rolls his eyes, "We'll see how long they can keep this up." Kobra puts his arms around her waist and tilts his head to deepen the kiss.

"Oh okay..well I think they can keep it up pretty well.." Neon snickers. "I think the next step is a room."

They break it off to glare at Neon,"Shut up." They begin to kiss more, and Poison rolls his eyes. His pushes some of his crimson hair out of his face.

"Yeah they can, but not that far."

"And they're at it some more..." Neon starts to laugh. "Ha, looks close to me. Either way very entertaining."

Both stop once again and glare. Kobra snarls at Neon, "Neon, can you shut the fuck up!" He isn't very happy and is basically on edge. His brother looks worried and know that when Kobra is on edge it isn't a good thing.

Neon laughs and says. "Okay, okay!" And she pretends to zip her mouth, like a little kid.

Poison stands up and asks his younger brother, "Can I talk to you in private?" Kobra nods and walks into another room with his brother. Neon smiles and waves to Sunshine, and points to her mouth which is still zipped shut. And kicks her feet up on a vacant chair.

"Alright you, start talking," Sunshine glares and sits in Poison's original seat. She goes back to the kiss she just shared with Kobra. She never thought anything could feel so wonderful.

Neon looks at her best friend and shrugs, "What's there to talk about? Besides of course your rather entertaining make-out session."

"What do we do now? Other than the fact that nothing has happened," Sunshine sighs and looks around the boringness of the diner."

Neon chuckles, "Nothing has happened. Things totally happened. And something will soon happen to me..." She starts to think about what will happen.

Sunshine's face perks up, "Oh yeah...I almost forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me." She now has an evil grin on her face.

Damn...reminded her, Neon thinks to herself. "Besides that..you and Kobra are totally in love." She smirks and looks at her friend.

"No we are not...are we?" Sunshine blushes and looks away. Well maybe I am...but that's not the point! Sunshine thinks to herself and then goes back to the kiss. She loved the way Kobra's lips touched hers and that there couldn't be a more pleasant feeling in the world.

"You two are so in love. You can sense it miles away." Neon says while observing her ray gun.

"No we aren't! And put your gun away or you'll get someone hurt!" Sunshine says, eying the weapon carefully. She doesn't want anyone to get hurt.

Neon puts her gun away and smiles, "Oh yes you are. Your face is as red as the devil and I can totally see it in Kobra's eyes."

Sunshine blushes a brighter red than before," No I am not! I won't admit that I love Ko-" Sunshine pauses mid sentence noticing her mistake. Then she blushes brighter than ever before.

Neon jumps up and beams, "AHHA! You just did! You do love Kobra! I knew you couldn't deny it for long!"

"I didn't say that! I didn't!" Sunshine argues and begins to get mad. "I don't like Kobra!" And she whispers. "You win I do love him."

Neon smirks and sits back, "I always win."

"You're gonna tell Kobra now aren't you?" Sunshine asks, already knowing the answer herself.

"He likes you a lot...so what's the big deal. You two were made each other," Neon looks into her eyes. "You're soul mates."

"No he doesn't...we aren't made for each other. I'm just some girl he's friends with, nothing more." Sunshine sighs and looks down. She tries to keep back tears and is succeeding.

Neon raises her eyebrows," Number one...you need to be more positive about this...and two...friends don't make out."

Neon stands up from her seat and Sunshine argues, "I am, just not now..I'm pessimistic right now. And some friends do, you and Poison have!"

She storms back inside and taking her place is Kobra Kid, who glares at Neon Ghost and asks, "What did you do now?"

"Why is it always me you blame, Kobra?" She snorts, knowing the answer to her question. "Anyways, she needs you and you need her."

"Because you always seem to do something to do!" Kobra yells and then is taken aback. He doesn't comprehend what the smaller girl just said. "And what the hell are you talking about Neon?"

Neon raises a hand to silence him, "Oh, would you quit wasting your time with me and go to her. You two need to talk."

"No, we need to talk, ever since that thing you did with your gun, everything has been weird! Why did you do it?" Kobra asks Neon.

"I did what I had to. You two obviously care about each other, but won't admit it. You love her and she loves you."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to write it in the dirt! And sure I care, but like she's my sister or my best friend! Not that way!" Kobra yells. On the inside he feels as if a bomb just dropped. He can't believe he just denied that he loved the only girl he's loved for years._ Why the fuck did I do that! I should've just told her the truth! _Kobra yells at himself in his mind.

"It was funny. And shut it, Kobra. You know you're in love with her and I'll shake it out of you if I must."

"I don't love her! Do whatever you want, but you'll never get it out of me!" Kobra challenges her. He's suffers another blow, inside but continues to put that aside as he fights Neon. He's confident he can win against the smaller killjoy.

Neon Ghost snickers, "Is that a challenge? Fine then," She points her ray gun towards herself. "Sure you don't love her?"

Kobra Kid snickers this time, "You know if you die, then no one will get it out of me. So you wouldn't kill yourself."

"But would you stop me if I was to? Or would you let me? You can. Simply admit your love or live a lie and watch me die."

"Ya know, if this were her, then I would be telling the truth, but it's you so I'd rather watch you die," Kobra smirks and shrugs. He thinks about Sunshine and how she would feel if he let Neon die. She would be outraged and hate him. He bites back a groan and stands his ground.

Neon Ghost smiles at Kobra Kid, "You don't think I'm serious...do you?"

"Not at all."

Sunshine walks back outside and sees the scene going on. Her eyes widen and she yells obviously pissed off, "WHAT THE FUCK? NEON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Well I could show I am," Neon shoots her left arm and yells out in pain. "Ah FUCK that hurts...believe me yet, Kobra?"

Kobra stares wide eyed, "N-no I still don't. I don't believe you bitch! I don't!"

Sunshine looks at Kobra in disbelief, "KOBRA!"She looks at her friend and is scared.

Neon laughs, "I never lose, Kobra. I'm willing to go further than this if I must. Or you can say it!"

Kobra stands his ground and narrows his eyes, "You can hurt yourself all you want, but that's not gonna get me to say it."

Sunshine looks between the two and she doesn't understand anything, "Say what? I'm confused!"

A large puddle of blood forms around Neon Ghost and she holds her gun up to shoot Black Sunshine. Her hands shake from the amount of blood loss, "Alright fine, then we'll do it this way...it's the truth or your girl, Kobra."

Kobra Kid looks between Black Sunshine and the gun, "Fuck you." He glares at the gun, before protecting her from the shot.

"Oh come on Kobra! You'd let me shoot you rather than just saying it like a man!"

"Shoot me! I don't care, you're never gonna get me to say it!" Kobra still stands strong. Ready to die when the trigger is pressed. But Sunshine fights Kobra, trying to convince him not to die.

Neon looks at Kobra in disbelief. She can't believe what Kobra is doing, "Why is it so hard for you just to say it!" The blood puddle has grown larger every second they waste. The sand is stained crimson with the killjoy's blood.

Kobra smirks," Because I'm a damn stubborn bastard, that's why."

"Kobra don't do this! Please!" Sunshine pleads. She doesn't want to see the love of her life die before her. Even if he is just trying to protect her.

Neon grits her teeth completely and utterly pissed at him, but lowers the ray gun, "Damn you Kobra. I don't lose, but I can't kill you."

"Why is that? Because you've finally lost?" Kobra smiles in victory, while Sunshine sighs in relief and steps away from Kobra.

Neon Ghost smiles, "Seems so, but you two are needed here much more than me. Deny it however many times you wish, but your made for each other."

Sunshine looks at Kobra and Neon, "What about Poison? You belong with him Neon. Don't leave him here alone." She pulls out her own gun and holds it tightly in her right hand.

"What you have, Poison and I could never have," Neon drops to her knees. "He deserves better. Not a competitive psycho."

"No Neon, I love you, I deserve you," Party Poison says, running over to help her. Sunshine bites her lip and shoots her arm.

"Ah, Poison," Neon says then turns to the other female killjoy, "WHAT THE HELL? WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Neon Ghost tries to stand, but falls in a failed attempt.

"You go down, I go down with you," Black Sunshine says, as she feel more pain coming from her arm and she's yells out in agony.  
>"You idiot, you have more to live for! I'm the bitch that ruins everything!" Neon yells and cries for the first time in years.<p>

"No, I don't have anything. And I don't deserve to be here!" Sunshine says and a puddle off blood is by her feet.

Neon lays on the ground, weak from the loss of blood, but manages to look at Poison, "Poison, you and Kobra save her...save Sun."

Poison nods, but Sunshine walks over to Neon, "No! You save both of us, or neither of us!" She has tears running down her face. Both of the male killjoys feel their hearts breaking. Poison doesn't want to see Neon die, he loves her. He's loved her for a long time, but just denied any feelings he had for her. Kobra, loves Sunshine. He's loved her for a long time, and seeing her in this state of hurt and pain, it just makes him want to break down. But he needs to save her, he has to and will save her. He can't live without her. And same goes for Poison. Neither of them can live without those two girls with them.

"You're so stubborn! Just like Kobra Kid! Can I ever try to do something nice?" Neon's voice become weaker with every word she says.

"Please save her!" Sunshine cries, her voice also becoming weak. Poison picks up Neon and takes her inside and begins to treat her. Kobra Kid, stays out and tries to help Sunshine, but he just can't think of anything.

"Sun...why? Why did you do it?" Kobra says, his voice breaking towards the end.

She closes her eyes, "Neon is my best friend. If she dies, then so do I."

"And if you both are gone, then it just leaves Poison and me. We'd both end up killing ourselves because of your deaths," Kobra puts a hand on her cheeks and a single tears rolls down his face.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Kobra," Sunshine looks into his eyes.

"No, Sunshine. This is all my fault," Kobra sighs and kisses her forehead.

"M-Mikey...I love you," Sunshine says and Kobra looks down at her and smiles. If only I could say that I love her back, Kobra Kid thinks to himself. And Sunshine closes her eyes, as Kobra starts to sob.

"Poison, you fool! Why did you do that!" Neon Ghost tries her best to yell.

"Because I can't watch you die! I love you too much to just stand by and watch!" Party Poison yells, tears streaming down his face. He doesn't want to watch the girl he's secretly loved for years die.

Neon cries more, "I have only and will only love you...Gerard. But Kobra needs your help with Sun."

"I'm not leaving you! Kobra can handle himself!" Poison finally stops the bleeding and sighs. He moves some of his cherry hair out of his face.

She slowly sits up, but hisses at the pain, and takes one of his hands, "I don't deserve you." She manages to smile.

"But I'm yours anyway. Now let's go help Kobra take care of Sunshine," Poison leads her outside to see a horrific scene.

"Oh, Sun...you dope!" Neon cries. "Kobra pick her up, Poison help. Sun are you okay? Speak."

Sunshine opens her eyes a bit, "Neon? Poison? Kobra? It's so bright," She can barely stay conscious.

Neon frowns, "Keep talking to me...don't sleep. Kobra and Poison are gonna stop the bleeding."

"Don't think I can-can barely live much," Sunshine tries to hold onto her life as much as she can.

"Please Sun, don't go," Kobra pleads. He looks like he's about to start sobbing again.

"I'm so sorry Sun...if it weren't for me wanting to win all the time this would have never happened, "Neon Ghost starts to cry. Hot tears stream down her face, as she trembles, and wipes them away, "I can't watch this...I feel sick."

Poison finally gets her bandaged and the blood stops. Sunshine sighs and looks up. She's fully conscious and hugs both Neon Ghost and Party Poison. Then she kisses Kobra Kid, and tears are flowing from her eyes. Kobra is just happy she's alive and with him.

"You're gonna be okay Sun...we all are from now on...and Kobra I'm sorry for this...this mess," Neon Ghost won't stop crying.

Black Sunshine stays close to Kobra Kid as he says, "It's okay Neon, but I'll say it. Sun, I'm in love with you, I have been ever since I met you all those years ago." She smiles and kisses him again.

Neon smiles at the two, "The truth comes out," she wipes all of her tears away and hugs Party Poison, "You're still too good for me."

"I guess so," Kobra says.  
>Poison laughs and says, "But I'll never let you go."<p>

Neon is the happiest she's ever been, "So this is what it's like to feel loved?"

"I guess it is," Sunshine says and Kobra wraps an arm around her waist and kisses her head.

Neon wraps her arms around Poison and kisses him, then she puts one of her hands in his and mumbles, "The things I'd do to you."

Sunshine hears it and mumbles back, "The things I'd do to him." She motions to Kobra. And both male killjoys hear and roll their eyes.

Neon Ghost smirks, "I'm only speaking the truth," she giggles. "When you have the best guys in the universe you're gonna say those things."

"Good point," Black Sunshine agrees.

And the four of them are happy and safe forever. And that forever ends tomorrow, when their adventures start up again. With those four, you can never be too sure what happens next.

**So chapter one is finished. This is probably gonna be a two-shot. Because I lost a lot of the story, which sucks. So two-shot at the very most. Then I'm just gonna sum up what we did have...so I'm part creator and writer. One of my best friends Lily is the other creator and writer. And we wrote this over twitter, which was really fun! And this conversation was only one night! From like seven at night to like six in the morning. So please give us some reviews! And thanks for reading! **


End file.
